


sorry to hear your marriage ended in shambles

by used_songs



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: For Fan #3467
Relationships: Niles Crane & Lilith Sternin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange





	sorry to hear your marriage ended in shambles

Lilith turned with an arch look on her face. No one there but Niles, as familiar as he was distasteful. Fine. So be it. “Well, it's about an attraction that I thought was over and now I'm beginning to think maybe it's not,” she said coolly.

“Usually in my dreams this is where I try to run and can't.”

She snorted and, after resisting for a second, he grinned in response. 

“I just don’t know what to say to you when you put away your conversational daggers, Niles,” she remarked, leaning over to pour herself another glass of wine.  


“You know me. I love the old cut and thrust.” He sighed and then sat up even straighter, if that were possible. “Perhaps we are too similar … or at least our situations are too much alike.”

She grimaced a little. “Perhaps.” 

“Can I have some of that Chateau Haut Brion Blanc Pessac?” Niles asked. “Don’t tell Frasier I said so, but he really does have excellent taste.” He looked at her.

Lilith put down the bottle, inclined her head, and raised her glass.


End file.
